High School Hell
by Kitty-Ann
Summary: Sasuke is a high school student, getting through life with the most awkward of friends. Although popular, he doesn't enjoy the company of other students, but all that changes when a new blonde student transfers to his high school...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Sasuke! Wait up!"

The raven turned to the sound of his name, only to see his white haired friend running up through the corridor towards him. Suigetsu had a habit of drawing to much attention to himself and the fact he was a friend of the almighty Uchiha, as Sasuke witnessed. I mean, the looks Suigetsu was getting from Sasuke's unwanted fan girls... well, if looks could kill...

Sasuke sighed, and turned to head to next class. He knew Suigetsu would follow, as they sat next to each other in most lessons. He honestly didn't know why they were in the same class. All Suigetsu did during the lesson was annoy the teacher and all those around him, doodle on the desk and copy the answers to the work over Sasuke's shoulder. Still, strangely, Sasuke did enjoy his company. He gave him a good fight in martial arts, and although the Uchiha had never been beaten by anyone, Suigetsu was one of the very few worth sparring in the raven's eyes.

As Sasuke sat down, he tried to hide a frown. Was that perfume he smelt from the desk in front? Looking up, his eyebrow automatically twitched. How many different methods did Karin have of trying to seduce him?

First, it had been putting on desperate amounts of make up. That had been enough to even convince Suigetsu that she looked pretty. The raven hadn't even batted an eyelid. Then, she had worn a scandalously short skirt and crop top, constantly hanging around in front of him to try and get his attention. Failed attempt No. honestly had no idea how she got away with that one. Surely the teachers must have noticed? As the weeks had gone on, she kept trying. Although most girls would try anything to get his attention, Karin seemed to be the worst. What didn't help was that she presumed she was his 'friend'. Wrong. She was merely a fan girl lucky enough to hang around with him because she was friends with Suigetsu. Well, If you can call people arguing 24/7 friends that is.

Trying to ignore the batting of heavily mascaraed eyelashes and the reeking smell called perfume, that people seemed to think guys liked, he started to get his class equipment on the table.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! 3"

"..."

"How're you today? Notice anything different about me? Are we still meeting up at lunch?"

"..."

Luckily, before she could say anything else, or Sasuke lose his cool and give her the famous Uchiha-if-you-don't-stop-now-I'll-kill-you look, Suigetsu joined them, and took his seat next to Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke's face, which looked intently at the table, almost as if giving it evils. He then notice Karin, bending forward in front of him, smiling sweetly.

"Ah, Karin. It's no use. You'll always look like a tart in his eyes, no matter what you do." jeered Suigetsu, gesturing towards Sasuke. "Besides... who would want to go out with an ugly bitch like you..."

WHAM!

That was when she punched him, squared on the nose, which sent him flying backwards. Karin's face was a picture of anger and embarrassment. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. All they did was argue. He thought it was stupid that Karin was so self conscious when ever someone pointed out her feelings for him, but yet she made it so obvious on purpose.

"Alright people, lets calm down and get ready to learn. Suigetsu! Stop messing around on the floor and get to your seat if you don't mind."

Suigetsu sat upright and glared at the silver haired teacher.

"Well, this is a nice surprise. You're early for once, Sensei" he sneered as he righted his chair and noisily dragged it next to Sasuke's. "Some special occasion perhaps? Or did you realise that your students need you in order to learn? "

"Now now, I just decided that for a certain occasion it would be beneficial to all that I come here directly to announce it. Now, if you've finished being sarcastic Suigetsu, can I get on with this announcement?"

Suigetsu just sighed and shuffled in his seat to get comfortable. "Go on then" he said, grinning. An announcement so interesting that even Mr Kakashi got to lesson early. This had to be good. At least he thought.

"Now, we have a new student transferring here today, so I want you all to be nice and on your best behaviour. They will arrive here later on, so don't keep eyeing the door, Suigetsu. And now, its time for what you all love. Higher level mathematics!"

The whole class groaned. Maths first thing in the morning was beyond cruel, even for high school. Sasuke just opened his class book and waited for the lesson to start. Maths didn't bother him as much as the rest of the class. As many had noted, he was a 'gifted genius' in all academics. This was an advantage for Suigetsu, who often had the privilege of sitting next to him, and copying over his shoulder when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking.

After the bell went after science, it was time for lunch. Sasuke left the classroom and made his way through the corridor out towards the courts. Fan girls swooned left and right, parting for his almighty presence. He just ignored them, as usual. Karin skipped up after him, Suigetsu not far behind. They trooped out into the autumn sun, and headed over to the old oak tree behind the courts. This was their usual meeting place. Jugo was already there, sitting peacefully in the shade, a bird cheerfully perched on his shoulder. He saw them coming and waved, the bird fleeing feeling their presence. Sitting and having lunch together wasn't particularly quiet, even in this isolated spot of the school. Suigetsu and Karin just had to find anything and everything to argue about, and if it wasn't for Jugo quietly and tactfully interrupting and defusing the situations, they would easily end up in fights.

They were at it again, now about how Suigetsu was so inconsiderate of Karin's feelings etc.

Sasuke was getting annoyed. What he really wanted after a good lunch was to sit back and relax. Now impossible due to his choice on companions. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just go back to being on his own, but then remembered he was doing this for his brother. Itachi was so worried about how his younger brother was so anti-social after the death of their parents, so Sasuke decided to try and find some companions, so his brother wouldn't worry. At least, he didn't think handling their company would be so... so.... difficult. He really had slipped out of this social stuff.

"Sui..... Karin.... cut it out."

Immediately they stopped, and set about finishing their lunches. Karin kept glancing back at Sasuke and flashing a supposedly attractive smile, while Suigetsu was mumbling something about Karin being annoying. Sasuke just sighed, and leaned back onto the trunk of the tree. That's when something caught his eye. He noticed a blond standing the other side of the courts, staring right at them. He had sapphire blue eyes, and the most shining blonde hair he had ever seen. Sasuke was sure that he had never seen him at school before. Suddenly, the strange boy seemed to realise that he had been spotted staring in their direction, and turned and walked off swiftly. Sasuke just stared at the spot where he had been, then closed his eyes in thought.

'_That must have been the new transfer student...' _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This is my very first story, so it might not be that good. I hope all the same you enjoy it. ^^

Btw, if anyone's wondering why Sasuke calls Suigetsu 'Sui' its because I quite fancy that as a nickname for him xD

Next chapter coming out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**So sorry for taking so long on such a short chapter. . I thought it best to give you a chapter, even if it was short, instead of making you wait another few weeks. Next one will be sooner and longer.**

* * *

Sasuke lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His homework was finished, his brother was downstairs making dinner, so there was nothing to do. His mind turned to the next day of school. Maths, science, art, drama... nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that supplied any amusement, if that's what you call screaming, arguments and fights, was Suigetsu and Karin's antics. They were always at each others' throats, trying every single day to outsmart each other. Today, the point went to Suigetsu, who after finding a toad that had unexpectedly strayed from the school pond, had decided to make use of it and carefully placed it on Karin's head while she was occupied with her hopeless flirting with Sasuke. She screamed, before threatening to kill him as she chased him. Sasuke smiled, before suddenly keeping himself in check and returning to scowl at the ceiling. They were only there to make sure his brother wasn't getting all worried over him.

Whilst staring at the ceiling, his mind wandered back to a few days ago. Lunch at first hadn't been anything interesting at first, until Sasuke had noticed something out of the corner of his eye. An amazing splash of golden yellow. The strange blond that had stared at him, before disappearing. His wondering at the time if he was the new transfer student. His suspicions were confirmed the next day, when...

_"Everybody! This is our new transfer student; Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi smiled at the nervous blonde, who had his eyes locked down onto the floor until his name was mentioned. _

_ "Some of you might have seem him yesterday, as he was here getting sorted before meeting you all this morning."_

_ At this, the blond briefly lifted his eyes to face his new class. By chance, he happened to meet the dark, mysterious gaze of the raven. A flicker of recognition flashed in the blue eyes before he returned to staring at the ground._

_ "Now, I must decide who is to take care of Naruto for a few days, and show him around the school. Wouldn't want him to get lost on his first day, would we?"_

_ The class giggled a little, and Naruto blushed._

_ "Now now, settle down. If no one minds, I'll just choose anyone that comes to mind."_

_ The class quietened a little. Sasuke kept his eyes on the blonde. He didn't quite know what it was about that blonde, but he was fascinated by him. He wasn't sure it was good or bad for him to be so interested in someone else._

_ "...Sasuke."_

_ Sasuke broke out of his reverie and directed his attention towards his teacher. He had a funny feeling he knew what he was about to say._

_ "OK Sasuke? I'm leaving young mister Uzumaki in your care for as long as it takes for him to get settled."_

_ Sasuke blinked slowly, before realising the whole class was looking his way. He nodded slowly, whilst groaning inside. The last thing he wanted was more followers. It was more than he could handle to have a sword fanatic, a hopeless flirt and a occasional psycho for company, as well as the ever growing fan-girl club that stalked and monitored his every move. Now he had a new transfer student to cope with. Well, at least he only had him to deal with until he knew his way around and got his own set of friends._

_ After lesson, the class left, and Sasuke waited patiently outside for Kakashi to finish talking to the blonde. Suigetsu had gone ahead with Jugo to the courts, and Karin was 'casually' hanging round Sasuke, hoping to catch his eye._

_ "Sasuke, I feel so sorry for you! How dare Kakashi do this to you, of all people!"_

_ "Hn. It's no big deal" he grumbled. Like hell it was._

_ "No, really! How dare he just dump off a transfer student onto you, whose reputation is...!"_

_ Sasuke raised his eyes up to the door, where a confused blonde stood, looking rather hurt and worried at the comment Karin had just voiced. Sasuke felt a little annoyance towards Karin, knowing how thoughtless she could be._

_ "Hn. Ignore her, she's always like that" Sasuke grunted, prompting a pouting response from Karin. "Come one, we're off". _

_ Swiftly, he spun round and walked off. As he did, he could have sworn he heard a slightly _

_mumbled "Thank you"._

* * *

**Like I said above, I'm so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long for such a short chapter. .**

**So much has been happening I haven't had the time to just sit down and write. I'm not confident that this is my normal quality, or as good as my last chapter, but I hope its OK. ^^**

**I promise you all, I will have chapter 3 out before the end of December, and hopefully much longer than this one.**

**Thank you so much for reading. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I'm soooooo sorry for getting this chapter out late. So much happened during December, I tried my hardest to get round to it, but I didn't. I'm hoping to have the next one out sometime in February. I mean it. February = New Chapter. I swear I'll have it out on time!

Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. =)

Written by:- Mwah (Kitty-Ann)

Proofread by:- Billie the Cat ( at least, we think this is the proofread one xD)

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OWNED MY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

Out by the courts, lunch seemed much the same. The same arguing, fights, insults and flying objects. Sasuke wasn't really interested in reprimanding them today. It was too hot, the last day before the weekend, and something else was catching his attention. He couldn't help smirking as he recalled the blonde's first reaction to the brawl next to him. Obviously he had never had to put up with people like Suigetsu and Karin. He had nervously eaten his lunch, trying to keep out of the fray. Even after a few days, it seemed he still hadn't gotten used to their antics. What was worse was that, instead of trying to get used to it, he had joined in.

Sasuke had observed how the quiet little blonde had gotten to be rather loud. He still seemed a little nervous around the rest of the class. He didn't seem to fit in with them. Only a few seemed to show any interest in him. With the 'psycho clan', on the other hand, he really seemed to have bloomed. Karin could be rather mean, but now he had learnt a trick or two from Suigetsu, and knew how to get back at her. He still seemed a little nervous of Jugo, but then everyone was. No-one really knew when he would snap.

After a while, Sasuke felt a headache coming on, so, after punching Suigetsu and telling them both to shut up, he could enjoy a little peace and quiet. It didn't last long. Before long, Suigetsu just HAD to say something that crossed the line, and Karin just HAD to hurl a branch at him. Sasuke had had enough, and got up to leave. He headed over to the nature garden. Being well-liked and respected meant he could go wherever he pleased without much debate.

He headed over to the wooden bench, built in memory of a science teacher who had been unlucky enough to pass away in the school vicinity. It was starting to decay, even after only being up for two years.

After sitting down and closing his eyes in contemplation, his thoughts drifted to the newest member of his little collection of psychos. He couldn't say why, but, although he would have initially hated having someone as loud and playful as Naruto anywhere near him, let alone as a companion, he didn't seem to mind the fact that he had changed from being very shy to very bold. Although at times he found him almost fascinating to watch, he could still just as easily succeed in giving him a headache along with the others.

He let his mind wander, listening to the sounds around him. This was a little piece of natural heaven amongst a high school complex. The birds were singing, the insects were chirping ... and something was coming towards him very loudly. He sighed, and waited until he heard a "Yo!" before opening his eyes to a well-tanned face with a stupid grin spread over it.

"Hn. What is it?"

"Hehe. What's with that face? You always look so serious. I only came to see where you went off to, and here you are, dattebayo."

"What do you expect? With you all making such a racket how am I supposed to not get a headache?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how I can stand you all."

"WHAH?!? We're not THAT bad! I mean, sure we turn a few heads, but who doesn't? Who does it harm?"

"My ears, for one." Sasuke sat up and sighed. He couldn't even have a few moments peace without someone disturbing him. He looked up, and without realising did his signature smirk. Naruto had crossed his arms in a huff. The look on the blonde's face was rather amusing. It was a look of shock and total annoyance. He seemed to get even more annoyed when he saw that the Raven was actually finding it funny. His smirk was getting on his nerves, so he turned to face the scenery and tried to ignore him.

"I also wanted to know if you were looking forward to the trip coming up. Everyone in our class is, but you're such an emotionless bastard I didn't know if you would ever look forward to anything, so I thought I'd ask," he said in an irritated tone.

Sasuke was surprised at how bold Naruto was getting. In the first few days of their acquaintance he would only call him by his name if he had to, and now he had moved on to insulting him. To Sasuke though, it was a welcome change. It was interesting to have a friend you could have insult wars with. He stood up and started to stretch.

"Well, since you asked, moron, I am anticipating the trip with great anguish. A whole day in public with you clowns? Who in there right mind would want that?" he started to make his way out of the woodland.

"Oh, you know that you'll love it really. Why, Suigetsu and Karin could start a full blown war, Jugo could snap, and we could even get lost." Naruto grinned mischievously as he walked alongside Sasuke.

"Don't you dare. You don't want to tempt fate. That would be the worst event that could happen."

"Hehe. I would never think the Almighty Uchiha would be scared of getting a teensy bit lost with his friends."

"Well, you 'friends' aren't exactly sane most of the time" Sasuke grunted, smirking back at the grinning idiot.

Naruto swatted his hand at Sasuke, missed, and was just about to argue when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning on next lesson. Drama wasn't particularly Sasuke's favourite lesson. It was always group or pair work, and he was guaranteed to have more people clamoring to work with him than he preferred. It was too bad that he always chose the same people to work with.

"Right, my wonderful and youthful students! Let us take up our roles and act beautifully! Let us show our youthfulness to all who behold it!" screeched their drama teacher.

"All who behold it? You mean the Bubbles and Nemo?" chirped Suigetsu, referring to the two goldfish in the drama room fish tank.

"No! I mean all those that ... might walk past this window for example!" Gai cried ecclesiastically. could see why he taught all the gym and drama classes. No one could beat him in enthusiasm. Everyone could see why he taught all the gym and drama classes. No one could beat him in enthusiasm.

"Now! We're going to try something a little different for this exercise. I will put you in pairs according to the register."

As Gai was reading through the register, a terrifying thought hit Sasuke. Him and Naruto were right next to each other in the register. He shut his eyes and inwardly groaned. Whatever Gai was planning to make the class do was not going to be good anyway, let alone if he was stuck with that bonehead. He would prefer Suigetsu any day. At least he could act.

"... and last but not least, the youthful Sasuke and the dynamic Naruto! And thats all the pairs sorted! Please find your partner, and once you've gotten over your youthful bursts of excitement, we'll begin."

Sasuke sighed and looked over at Naruto. He was slightly alarmed by the scary grin he was staring at. Naruto loved opportunities to try and show he was better than Sasuke. When he first arrived, no one would have believed he had such a competitive side.

"Now now, I will reveal what dynamic actions we are to perform today! You are to reveal your inner passion! You and your partner are to act as if you are a young couple, truly in youthful love!"

Silence ensued, before the giggling began. Sasuke was sure he had a mortified look on his face. NEVER had drama gotten this bizarre. Once, he and Suigetsu had to pretend to be women, that was bad enough, but he was sure this was against all human rights. Yaoi? That couldn't be allowed, not for a drama exercise. Many girls had turned their fallen faces at him. He knew they were all heartbroken not to be _his_ partner this time round. Naruto could probably _feel_ the hate vibes coming from every female student in the room.

He turned to stare at Naruto. He found him staring right back, gaping mouth and wide eyes. It almost looked amusing as the two students who were always arguing were actually lost for words.

The class suddenly started in motion, as Gai set them in different areas of the drama room to work on the exercise.

Sasuke groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. If he was starting to get a headache this early on in the lesson, I could only get worse.

* * *

I think this chapter is longer than my last. Probably the longest chapter I've ever written xD

I have no idea what I was thinking when I thought up the drama exercise, so bear with me on that. Its all there the strengthen Sasuke and Naruto's * cough * relationship.

Anyways, I might be starting a poll as to where this is heading. I never actually intended to write an on going fan fiction as a first, but hey, here it is. ^-^'

Hope you all enjoy it, and Happy New Year! =D


End file.
